


Halloween hijinx

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What do you have planned?





	Halloween hijinx

Our story starts in Alastor Moody and Barty Crouch Jr's shared house, they're discussing Halloween.

Barty asked, "Do you celebrate Halloween?"

Mad Eye smiled. "Of course I do, what do you have in mind?"

Barty told him, "I was thinking of tricking everyone by using Polyjuice to turn into each other. I've been brewing it for months now."

Mad Eye smirked. "I like it and I'm sure you'll be convincing at least. You were pretending to be me for a while and nobody noticed."

Barty grinned. "That was back when I was working with He Who Shall Not Be Named though, Ally."

Mad Eye replied, "Let's do it then, see if anyone notices."


End file.
